Vegeta Gets A Job
by salmoncarppacio007
Summary: Bulma forces Vegeta to get a job, and our favorite Saiyan Prince found himself working...at BURGER KING!  will he survive the harsh conditions of being a cashier? Please Review!


**Vegeta Gets A Job**

******_N/A: YAY! MOAR VEGETA ONE SHOTS!  
>i tried making these again, they're just so much fun<br>please review and i hope you like it!  
><em>**

"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled at his husband.

"WHAT!" Vegeta yelled back.

"COME IN HERE, NOW!"

Vegeta came to Bulma in the kitchen. He was just finishing training and was still in Super Saiyan 2.

"do you know what this is?" Bulma asked handing over a piece of paper towards Vegeta.

"it's a piece of paper." Vegeta said plainly.

"it's this months bill, see the total due." She said.

"OVER NINE THOUSAND DOLLARS?" Vegeta said looking at the bill.

He thought for a second.

"...So? we own Capsule corp. Nothing to worry about." Vegeta continued.

"no Vegeta, I OWN CAPSULE CORP. Your just slacking off."

"I don't slack off! I train to beat kakarot!"

"isn't there ANYTHING better than trying to beat Goku?"

"ummm...no."

"honey.."

"what?"

"GET A JOB!"

"or what?"

Bulma grabbed her frying pan.

**20 minutes later...**

"BOY! COME DOWN HERE!" Vegeta said calling to his son.

"what is it dad?"

"how do you get jobs?"

"you want to get a job?" Trunks said giggling.

"yes! So how do i do it?"

"well, the most easiest way is to look to the classified ads."

"boy, what's a classified ad?"

"it's where people find jobs, they're usually in the newspaper."

"what's a newspaper?"

Trunks gave out a big sigh and gave his father a newspaper.

"this is a newspaper, it tells people about recent events going on around the world."

"fascinating."

"now here's a classified ad." Trunks said pointing out the classified ads section.

"it shows you the requirements you need to work, and where to apply."

"HAH! I already have all the requirements needed!"

Trunks sighed. "here's a good one! Working at Burger King!"

"A king huh? Well, so be it! as long as it keeps that woman's frying pan away from me."

"Great! You start the interview tomorrow, here's the address." Trunks said handing the news paper to his father.

**Tomorrow..**

Vegeta was at Burger king ready for his interview. Bulma forced him to where a suit, which made him feel very uncomfortable.

"So, Mr. Vegeta, what made you want to sign up for Burger King." The fat interview man asked.

"well, i need to stop that woman from hitting me with a frying pan."

"that woman?"

"my wife."

"oh, well what special qualities that you have Mr. Vegeta?"

"I can beat people up."

"i see, why do you think we should hire you Mr. Vegeta?"

"because if you don't, i'll blow this damn building to pieces!" Vegeta said.

"Aggressive! I like that! You'll start tomorrow as a cashier."

"Perfect!...what's a cashier?"

**Tomorrow..**

Vegeta went to his first day at work in Burger King, he was told to wear the standard Burger King employee t-shirt and pants along with a Burger cap.

"okay , my names Hammond I'm the Manager of the place. You're job is to take people's orders." Hammond said.

"what? I don't take orders from people! I am Vegeta! Prince of all Saiyans!"

"no, by orders i mean what the people want to eat in here."

"oh, fine how much money will i receive?"

"well, by the end of the month, you'll probably earn about 1000 dollars."

"great, i guess i can endure 9 months of this."

"Great! Well i leave you to it! The customers are coming!" Hammond said leaving Vegeta behind the counter.

As Hammond left, a long line of customers arrived in front of Vegeta, looking very hungry.

"oh crap...umm...welcome to..er.. Burger king may i take your.. order?" Vegeta said reading from a piece of paper.

"yes." The fat man in front of him said.

They stared at each other for a while, then..

"...well, what do you want?" Vegeta said.

"want what?" he asked back.

"your food! What do you want?"

"food?"

"yes food! This is a restaurant! Hurry up and order fool!" Vegeta yelled.

"what the? A restaurant? I thought this was a tanning salon."

Vegeta sweatdropped.

"Welcome to burger king may i take your order?" Vegeta said towards the next customer.

"yes! I'll have and...uh...uh...zzzzz" the man said before falling asleep and drooling.

"hey! Hey! HEY! Wake up, i don't have all day you know!"

"oh! Right! I'll have an...uh..." the customer said.

"GRAAH! Look! Here's a packet of tomato sauce on the house! Now get lost!" Vegeta said handing over a packet of tomato sauce.

"YAY!" The man said as he went out of the restaurant.

"people in here are morons." Vegeta said quietly.

"hey! I want a Burger." A man came in front of Vegeta.

"what kind of Burger?

"the one that has two buns and meat in it!"

"we serve lots of those sir, now hurry up and order something!"

"i said i want a burger!"

"can you be stupid someplace else!"

"why don't you make me, MIDGET?" he said cracking his knuckles.

**10 minutes later..**

"the doctor says he'll be fine and will be in a coma for a few weeks." Hammond said to Vegeta.

"good, at least i didn't kill anyone on my first day." Vegeta said.

"just try and be more careful with our customers next time OK?"

"fine." Vegeta said as he got back to work.

**Moments later..**

"welcome to Burger king may i take your-"

"VEGETA?"

"huh.. KAKAROT?" Vegeta said looking at Goku who fell to the ground laughing his guts out.

"BUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"SH...SHUT UP KAKAROT!" Vegeta said feeling embarrassed.

"Oh man, the Prince of all Saiyans working at Burger King, woo..that was too funny." Goku said wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes.

"what are you doing here kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"i came here to eat!"

"really now?

"yeah i come here like EVERYDAY!"

Vegeta's eyes widened.

"EVERYDAY?" he asked.

"YEAH! Oh isn't this fun? we could do this everyday buddy!"

Vegeta froze for a second to process what Goku just said

"NOOOOOOOO!"

_**That's all Folks! i hope you like it! REVIEW !**_

_**OH and if you can figure out where i got the idiot lines the second customer said to Vegeta, consider yourself 'cool' :D**_


End file.
